


Four Paragraphs of DeDeDe

by Vessel_Fox



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vessel_Fox/pseuds/Vessel_Fox
Summary: It's exactly what it says on the tin; I don't know what else to say, guys-
Kudos: 5





	Four Paragraphs of DeDeDe

After a nice night of sleep on my modest little bed--king sized, to accommodate my noble build, of course--I got up like just about anyone would on the day they’d make things right in the world. I excitedly threw my blanket off and jumped out of bed, landing on the ground with an impressive thud and immediately putting on my cozy royal penguin slippers for the morning. They were very important for my morning, I got to say, and they were not cutesy, or childish, or whatever at all, and if you think you can get away with even thinking about making fun of them I’ll De-De-Destroy your face with my hammer, which is what I grabbed after I put on my handsome-looking robe as I was continuing to get ready for the day, and let me tell you, this was going to be one heck of a day. I had a completely bulletproof plan and everything for it!

You see, for the past few months I realized I was beginning to face a problem. Day after day after day, my breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, brunch, crunch, warmup-dinner, main-dinner, after-dinner, De-De-Delightful desert and before-bedtime meals have been getting smaller and smaller, or even out-right disappearing! I decided to let it slide for a few days with only a handful of comments to my little waddle dee servants, but the blockheads didn’t do anything until I had nothing but a measly breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. Now I couldn’t live like that! So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. 

I was going to take all of the food in Dreamland to restore the meals that had been tragically lost from my life. I figured everyone else wouldn’t have trouble with living without some waffles or chicken, anyways! Peasants and whatnot are tough like that, able to farm around and find other food and whatever.

Anyways, with my trusty hammer on my shoulder, I marched through the halls and commanded each and every one of my waddle dees to get ready for what we were going to do that night, going into Dreamland and getting me my food. Little did we know, we were going to get a lot more lucky than just getting some grub… Only to have it all get torn down thanks to some stupid pink puff with too much nerve-


End file.
